What If
by obscurewriter05
Summary: What if Jackie never went to Chicago? What if Hyde was going to propose? Just a little one shot I wrote on what would have happened. I might add more if people want. No promises.


_So I'm willing to give it all up and stay here with you. But if I do then I need to know we're going to get married." Jackie's eyes searched Hyde's for some kind of hope, some kind of sign that he was considering what she was saying, but as usual the stoner's face was completely devoid of emotion, his eyes hidden behind his aviators._

" _Jackie we just agreed not to talk about our future," Hyde said, annoyance tinging his voice._

" _But our future is happening right now. Look, the station needs an answer by noon on Sunday and I do too."_

" _Well I don't know what to say right now."_

* * *

" _So you haven't decided?" Eric asked, glancing over at Hyde, who was slouched in the couch, looking miserable as he considered his fate._

" _No, I've decided," Hyde answered, glancing at his best friend._

* * *

Jackie paced Donna's room anxiously, trying not to check the clock as the seconds ticked slowly by.

"Jackie, he'll get here when he gets here. Now will you please sit down! You're making me nauseous," Donna cried in exasperation as she watched her best friend pacing the tiny room.

The brunette whirled, glaring at the blonde. "How can you be calm at a time like this, Donna? This is my future on the line!"

Jackie groaned as she flopped down next to Donna, "I knew I shouldn't have put my heart on the line like that. He's going to say no."

"Jackie -" Donna cut herself off as she looked up to see Hyde standing in the doorway, his sunglasses in his hands as he stopped in the threshold.

"Donna, can we have a moment?" Hyde asked, gesturing to the brunette who was sitting on the bed, looking miserable.

Jackie's head whipped up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. Donna glanced between the couple, a smile tugging on her lips as she slipped from the room, unnoticed.

"You showed," Jackie stated quietly, surprise coloring her voice.

"Uh, yea, Guess I did."

The tense couple stared at each other from what felt like an eternity before Jackie sat up, indicating that Hyde should take a seat.

"Jackie, you gave me an ultimatum," Hyde stated in annoyance as he sat at Donna's desk. "I hate ultimatums."

"Look, Steven, I know bu-"

"Jackie, you didn't let finish. I hate ultimatums but given this one I reached a decision," Steven fidgeted for a moment before going to Jackie and taking her hands in his. "Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, you're loud, bossy, and annoying as but god help me I love you. So if you still want me, I want to marry you."

Jackie stared at him in surprise for a moment before throwing her arms around him.

"Oh my god, Steven, Yes!"

* * *

Hyde fidgeted nervously as he waited for the music to stop. Fez stood beside him already, with his girlfriend, Hillary, standing across the way. Donna glided down the aisle now, her arm around Kelso's. Hyde could help but think it would have looked better if his best friend had been the one to walk with Donna. Sadly, Eric was still in Africa. Donna beamed at him, her off the shoulder lavender dress matching the chocolate brown of Kelso's tux.

"Jackie looks amazing," Donna hissed as she drifted past. "I wish Eric were here."

Hyde nodded once before straightening as the wedding march began. His eyes instantly went to the back of the room where Jackie floated in on Red's arm. Her veil barely covered her face and Hyde could see her excited smile peeping out from it. He didn't notice the way the white, silk dress hugged the curves of her body or the lavender flowers that decorated the ribbon around her waist and her lace collar. Nor did he notice the curls that cascaded down her back in tiny ringlets that probably took hours to do. No, the only thing Steven Hyde was focused on in that moment was the giant grin of genuine happiness that covered Jackie's face and the way her eyes lit up the moment Red placed her hands in his.

"Jacqueline Burkhart, you're annoying and bossy but I know you mean well. I swear to love you always and like you most of the time. To keep you grounded and make you think for yourself. The rest I promise to deal with because, frankly, you're the only girl who really gets me."

Jackie laughed softly, "Steven, you're always dirty and frustrating, but I promise to keep you on your toes and keep nagging you because I know you _like_ my bossiness. I swear I will always love you."

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

The newlyweds grinned for a moment before Hyde bent down and kissed her deeply.


End file.
